vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Brynhildr (Waltraute)
Summary Brynhildr is the eldest sister of the nine Valkyries. She was the first Valkyrie to marry a human, the hero Siegfried, making them the seniors of Waltraute and Jack Elvan in a way. However, Odin feared that Siegfried would monopolize Brynhildr and diminish Asgard's military forces, so he manipulated them by erasing Siegfried's memories, starting a chain of events that ended up with their happy marriage destroyed and Brynhildr killing Siegfried by stabbing him in the back. Because of his power and fame, Siegfried was turned into an Einherjar, and Odin allowed Brynhildr to remove him from the army, assigning him to her exclusive use. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | 7-B Name: Brynhildr Origin: The Circumstances Leading to Waltraute's Marriage Gender: Female Age: Unknown, likely older than a human lifespan Classification: God, Valkyrie Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Senses, Lightning Creation, doesn't need air, Soul Manipulation (Can destroy souls), incredible ability to command and control Einherjar, can summon Siegfried and other Einherjar, Resistance to Curses Attack Potency: Town level (Comparable to Waltraute) | City level (Same reasoning) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Waltraute) | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Town Class (Comparable to Waltraute) | City Class Durability: At most Town level (Would die by a single Spear of Destroying Lightning) | At most City level (Same reasoning) Stamina: High Range: Likely several hundred thousand kilometers with Spears of Destroying Lightning (Likely comparable to Waltraute's throws) Standard Equipment: Aurora armor, Valkyrie horse Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Waltraute's multi-tool knife, her Einherjar cannot act on their own if she's rendered unable to fight Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spear of Destroying Lightning:' Valkyries can create multiple bluish-white spears made of the lightning that falls from the sky. The spears can be used to produce powerful lightning strikes or as a melee weapon. The spears destroys both body and soul. A single swing can annihilate multiple enemies, as it will destroy the average evil spirit if it so much as grazes them. *'Einherjar:' Like other Valkyries, Brynhildr has the ability to command and control the Einherjar, Asgard's army made of the souls of heroes and legendary warriors. Valkyries are apparently able to summon Einherjar wherever they go, which combined with their fast deployment using Bifrost gives Asgard a powerful military that can act in any of the nine worlds. Of all the sisters, Brynhildr is the most skilled at controlling human souls. She can simultaneously control hundreds of thousands of souls on Siegfried's level. **'Siegfried:' The legendary dragonslayer hero, he has been separated from Asgard's army and assigned exclusively to Brynhildr. When summoned Siegfried appears from the darkness in her armor, with the spear Brynhildr used to kill him still piercing his body. He shows no sign of a human will. While he originally didn't have his sword Nothung due to it having remained in Midgard after his death, he recovered it during the incident caused by Ymir. *'Aurora Armor:' The special armor worn by all Valkyries in battle, it can't be destroyed by normal blades and can freely change its properties to suit the situation. The armor's name comes from the giant aurora filling up the sky created by the armor when a Valkyrie uses Bifrost and is deconstructed for transportation. Unlike her sisters, Brynhildr's aurora armor flickers unnaturally with darkness, not light. *'Valkyrie Horse:' Valkyries' horses are special horses that also serve as a device to improve a Valkyrie's performance when using Bifrost, allowing them to travel more quickly and accurately than other gods. The horse is smart enough to be able to understand human language and to write the Asgardian runes with his hoofs, and he's able to easily throw off an average god. *'Resistance to curses:' Normally most dwarven items and weapons have powerful curses on them that can bring ruin to mortals like humans or giants, but the properties of the gods repel these dwarf curses, allowing them to freely wield or use them. Key: Original Novel | Crossover Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Waltraute Category:Gods Category:Norse Gods Category:Electricity Users Category:Spear Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Summoners Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Soul Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tier 7